Feathers and Isle Esme
by EdwardIsMyMuse
Summary: Here's my stab at the honeymoon scene from BD as my first fanfic! Cannon EXB with all the details you wish had been included in the book. A romantic, sweet, lemony EPOV. UPDATED 02/04/2010
1. Chapter 1 Arrival and Arousal

_**I do not own Twilight. I only wish that I could hold Edward hostage but Stephenie Meyer won't let me ;) In the meantime I'm more than happy to borrow Ms. Meyer's characters for a bit of "fun". This story is written with the utmost respect for her work.**_

_**A/N - Yes, this is my first fanfic, my first lemon, my first time being brave enough to publish any writing of mine online. The best thing you can do is to please be honest and constructive!**_

Chapter One - Arrival and Arousal

Bella and I were approaching Isle Esme, my family's secret hideaway just outside of Rio de Janeiro, and I was battling with the mixed emotions of excitement, joy, and terror. How was it even possible for all these things to exist in my mind at once? Of course, I knew the answer to that question; I was a century-old vampire and could consider many, many things at once in my vast brain. Thinking about what Bella and I were about to do, though, was becoming increasingly difficult. Our boat got closer and closer to the soft lights of our island home and there was no more escaping this reality. This was our _wedding night_, or perhaps the night after our wedding night (it had been a long trip from Forks, Washington to Brazil). The reality that was hitting me so hard was that Bella and I would consummate our marriage tonight.

Two very different sides of my ego were fighting with themselves as I gripped the steering wheel harder and led our boat to the island destination. The part of my mind that really was a seventeen-year-old lusted for my perfect and innocently seductive Bella. I had never been able to express quite how much I lusted for this beautiful woman who I could now call mine. To do so would have given over in part to the other part of my ego; the blood-thirsty vampire who tried to convince me to throw caution to the wind and put my dear Bella in real danger. As much as I lusted to be with Bella tonight in every way physically possible, I terrified of letting go too much and having the blood-thirst take over. Either way, I had promised Bella that I would at least try to be together sexually once we were married. I had only broken a promise to Bella once and I wasn't about to do that again.

I could have sworn that I felt the butterflies in my long-vacant stomach picking up speed as we approached the island's dock. I knew that intimacy with my all-too-fragile human wife (_my wife!_) would be difficult. I had tried to plan out ways to be gentle with her in my mind, tried to anticipate how I would keep my focus on her safety while I gave myself over to my sexual desires. Not being able to sleep meant I had every night over the past few months to ponder all the reasons why we should _not_ be doing this. That part of our first night as husband and wife I had played out in my mind a thousand times. What was hitting me now was a lot more profound.

Like any other young, sexually-inexperienced man about to seduce the woman he loved for the first time, _I had NO IDEA what I was doing_.

Despite the hundred-and-seven years of insight that I had, the countless times I had seen sexual intimacy played out in the minds of others, the volumes I had read about human sexuality… I was as inexperienced as you could be with this type of intimacy. When it came down to it, I was just virgin with no clue how to be seductive and live up to Bella's expectations. I had insisted on marriage before having my beloved join me in the world of the eternal with my family. She had insisted upon _this_ before she became a vampire, too. I could by the racing of her heart that she was just as nervous as I was, but I also knew that her expectations were high – that sex with me was worth risking her life for.

Before I knew it I was sweeping Bella up in my arms and carrying her up to the front door of my mother's home on the island. The forest was animated with tropical creatures that I could barely hear over the thundering pulse of Bella's racing heart. Her breathing came in eager gasps a I rested her gently on the ground of the massive master bedroom suite. I steadied her by placing my hand very gently on the small of her back. My God, she was so nervous I barely believed she could stand up on her own! But, after a few tenuous sways she finally corrected herself and seemed steady enough for me to leave her for a few seconds.

"I'll go get… the luggage" I whispered shakily in her ear moments before I sped back to the front door. Was that really my voice? _Edward – get a grip of yourself! _

Back in the bedroom I noticed beads of sweat on the back of Bella's sensuous neck. She was wringing her hands and looking anxiously at the majestic bed in the centre of the room. "It's a little hot in here," I explained nervously to my beautiful wife. "I thought…" what was I thinking? Could I really do this? "… that would be best."

"Thorough…" she somehow managed to choke out. I was relieved that she was as sexually inexperienced as I was. An involuntary chuckle escaped my lips. I took her left hand lightly in mine, drawing circles on the inside of her wrist as I explained "I tried to think of everything that would make this… easier…" even though I still had no clue how to seduce this beautiful woman. Bella swallowed hard in answer.

Her nervousness was certainly not making this easier and I had to change that… quickly. Seeing her _this_ anxious made me yearn to give Bella whatever she wanted and I had to carefully control _those_ emotions tonight. I could not let myself lose control at any point tonight. To do so would put Bella in incredible danger. Much greater danger than I'd put her in over our years together. Besides that my own anxiety was making it hard to speak. '

My mind instantly grasped an idea that would calm us both down. I started hesitantly, "I was wondering if… first… maybe you'd like a midnight swim with me? The water will be very warm. This is the kind of beach you approve of." The thought of Bella's pale skin in the warm water made me work harder to calm the monster within. I had to do this! Now that the thought had entered my mind I had to feel my wife's soft, sensuous skin in the warm water. My muscles tightened slightly as a scene started to play out in my mind. I had always tried to tune my brothers and sisters memories of skinny-dipping here out of head, but that was a difficult thing to do when you involuntarily heard other's thoughts. God, I wish I knew what Bella was thinking right now!

"Sounds nice" she choked out again. This will not work, I thought, unless we both calm down. As much as I didn't want to leave her, I knew we both needed a moment to calm our anxieties.

"I'm sure you'd like a human minute or two…" I suggested. We had been traveling almost twenty-four hours straight. She was still not breathing evenly. "It was a long journey," I added. Her wide eyes took in the plush white bed in the centre of the room, panic shaking her every breath. I leaned down and let my breath brush across her neck in a move I knew would excite her. Bella's heart rate did not disappoint as it picked up a pace. "Don't take _too_ long, Mrs. Cullen," I whispered in her ear as a grin spread across my face. She jumped at her new name, making me excited as ever. "I'll wait for you in the water" I added as I paced out the doors directly onto the beach.

I yearned to glance back at her, curious as to her reaction. Had I eased some of her nervousness? Better yet, had I aroused her? I had no idea but it was driving me mad! I needed to calm down and knew a few laps around the island would help with that. I slipped the last of my clothes off and threw them over the low-hanging branch of a nearby palm before I slid into the water. As I swam towards the other end of the island I could hear the faint sound of her heart picking up speed but this time her breath wasn't gasping. It was different somehow. I'd heard that panting before – my heightened sense of hearing made it difficult to escape some sounds in a house full of horny vampires. This breathing was different; she was panting. She _was_ aroused!

As much as I hated being away from my love for even a moment, being out of earshot of Bella's heart and frantic panting started to calm my nerves. I needed to steady myself! I needed to clear my head and become resolved as to what I was about to do. Bella was eager as ever to throw caution to the wind and ignore the serious risk that came with our sexual intimacy. Was the teenage part of my mind thrilled that she was just as aroused as I was right now? Ceratinly! More than I could ever imagine I would be thrilled. But I had to sober my thoughts and make sure I kept her safe.

As I swam a glint of gold caught the corner of my eye as my hand crested the surface of the water. The gold band that now rested upon my left hand brought a proud tightening in my chest. I could still hardly believe that Bella was mine! The ring on my finger now represented more than the unyielding love I felt from every pore of my body; it also symbolized a iron-clad bond I had just forged with my dear Bella. I had never imagined that a piece of jewelry such as this fragile ring could be so symbolic of our love…

So that's what this was. Tonight was about one last union; our love and our bodies. As much as the danger still existed, I was resolved that tonight would happen and Bella would remain safely mine.

I approached the near side of the island and could hear Bella turning off the shower inside. She would be coming out to meet me very soon. My mind was now clear with two very evident truths about tonight -

One – this lust that I felt for Bella was unlike anything I had felt previous in all our months together. At this moment my long-buried hormones ached for her not so differently from how the monster inside me ached for her blood on that first meeting. The yearning I felt now was also on the verge of physical pain. Bella hadn't exactly helped with countless sexual advances over the past weeks. By god, she is a seductress! And – she's all mine! The anticipation of seeing her perfect figure slip into the water, feeling every part of her bare skin against mine, and having the power (I hoped) to make her _moan_ was driving the adolescent part of my mind mad!; and

Two – Being a vampire I _knew_ that I had ample room in my mind to ponder and focus on many emotions at once. I didn't want to stop considering the lust that I felt but I had to ensure that my rational mind was never allowed to overtake my emotional mind tonight. I had resisted the lure of her blood this long; I knew I had the power within me to resist it tonight. The only way I could figure this would be possible is if we took things _very _slow tonight, and if I took charge of that pace.

One final thought crossed my mind as I heard Bella's terrycloth towel hit the sand of the beach. I wonder how my wife would react to this long, slow night of lovemaking.

**Like what you're reading? Leave me some feedback please! I need some tips on how to make this chapter better, and motivation to keep working on chapter 2!**

**-EdwardIsMyMuse**


	2. Chapter 2 Splish, Splash, Moan

Chapter two (1534 wds)

_**Glorious, marvelous fellow fanfic'ers! I can't tell you how flattered I am by how many people added me as a favorite author or favorite story when I posted this fic eons and eons ago! I am not worthy, especially now that I've kept you waiting so long for an update… **_

_**To address that first, I am truly sorry that an update has taken so long, but huge thanks go out to everyone who's messaged me (esp. you, Aleeab4u!) and sent me encouraging words. (*wipes tear away*) Real life's given me a bit of a beating in the last nine months, least of all being a real messy divorce, so I haven't had much desire to write fic (I've had LOTS of desire to read fic!). Now, though, after some stressful weeks followed by one **_**fabulously inspiring **_**week, I find the naked images of Edward slipping back into my nighttime thoughts, so why not give this another stab?**_

_**I've also slipped from cannon a bit here (GASP! I know) because SM's version didn't really capture where I wanted to go with it. **_

_**I hope you enjoy! Regardless, please leave me feedback!**_

_**As always, I do not own all things Cullen - Stephenie Meyer does. I'm just letting Edward and Bella romp around naked in my head for a few pages. **_

* * *

_One final thought crossed my mind as I heard Bella's terrycloth towel hit the sand of the beach. I wonder how my wife would react to this long, slow night of lovemaking. _

It seemed like hours had passed as Bella's feet crunched across the white sand beach, slipped into the water, and make it the hundred yards or so to where I was standing, waist-high in the the warm water. To steel my resolve I was watching the moonlight as it danced silently across the glass surface before me. Steady breaths, in and out. _One simple breath after another, Cullen_. I knew that I would be assaulted by her scent, likely much stronger now than I had ever smelled it before.

As Bella finally got to my side in the water it took all of my will not to immediately turn around, grab her in my arms and do every ungentlemanly thing that my seventeen-year old hormones wanted me to do. No, I needed to make this about _her_, not my wild and crazy libido. I could tell already by her racing heart rate and uneven breaths that she was nervous. If she hadn't gone running and screaming from the horrible monster I am yet, I certainly couldn't have that happen now by ravishing her like a madman.

Then I felt Bella slip her fingers through mine just below the surface of the water. I felt the fire from her heat burn up my arms and race through my body with desire. This woman! My love, my Bella.

I turned around to meet her eyes, very carefully keeping them only on her face so as not to tempt myself further. "Bella… do you know how utterly beautiful you are? How many times I've imagined us here, just like this?"

"Really?" She replied, eyes alit with excitement and relief all in one. Did she really have no idea?

"Of course!" I replied, still a bit stunned that she still didn't realize that my thirst for her was much more primal than just for her blood. "It hasn't just been out of necessity that I've ran what we're… er… about to do through my mind a thousand times." She slipped both hands around my neck but I continued, "You really do not know how attracted I am to you on the most primal level, do you Bella? The most human level that I can handle? The attraction that is simply between a man and a woman, and has nothing to do with the beast that I am?"

She rolled her eyes at me and growled lightly at her. At that sound she moaned, deep and guttural in the back of her throat. Not only that, but I also felt her legs slacken slightly, making her gloriously naked body slink perfectly against mine.

Now, it was _my _time to groan! And… to refocus.

"Bella", I began, "before we go any further I need you to promise me something. No matter what happens tonight I need you to promise me that you'll alert me if I hurt you, even if you think it insignificant. I promised you that we would try, and believe me – I want to try! – but I need you to tell me if anything I do causes discomfort or pain. Do you promise me that?"

Bella groaned again, but it was quite different this time as she almost shouted "Edward! Don't you dare back down _now_! This will work and you know it. Don't you think Alice would have told us if it was truly dangerous? I need this… Edward, it's just that… I…" she started to slip out of my arms and her voice caught in her throat, so I had to interject.

"No, it's not just that, Bella" I explained, pulling her closer to me but not quite touching chests again. "I also meant that you should tell me if I'm hurting you so that I can, er, try things a bit differently." I saw the blush rise to my dear Bella's face and resisted the urge (how, I do not know) to look down and see if the crimson spread lower than just her face and neck.

"Edward. We're both new to this. Do you know about _alternative methods_?" Bella asked me shyly, looking up through her lashes. Hmm.. that was quite adorable.

"Of course I'm just as innocent as you are, you irresistible girl. I do, however, have the _misfortune_ of a ninety years of every waking thought of those around me. You'd be surprised how often the ordinary person thinks of intimacy." I grinned at her and tapped my temple with my finger, hoping that a little bit of humor would lighten her mood.

Well, it worked. A devilish grin spread across her delicious mouth as she wet her lips lightly with her tongue. I saw that as invitation enough for me as I tightened my one arm around her waste and fastened my other hand lightly in her hair, but enough to pull her head back slightly and allow me access to that warm, wet mouth. I kissed her deeply as I pulled the two of us into deeper water, just slightly above both our heads.

As we drifted deeper, Bella tightened both arms around my neck and once again pressed the length of her body against mine. Naturally I could feel every single detail of her body – her hardened nipples scraping across my chest, the soft mound of hair between her legs and the heat ripe and ready in her most delicious spot. Yes, she was very turned on and ready for my attention. Although her senses were much weaker due to our different natures, I'm sure there was no chance she could not notice the massive erection that I now had pressing into her left thigh.

Of course, it was very easy for me to tread water and hold the two of us up, but it was becoming increasingly distracting to concentrate on that with the kisses my Bella was now lavishing on my cheeks, my eyes, my ears, and all the way down my neck. All I could do in response was give in to the sensations she was alighting in me. Without thinking, I let go of my grip on her waist and allowed her to drift several inches away. For a split second, the physical pain of our momentary separation crippled me, I had become so addicted to it.

"Is this getting to be too much for you, Mr. Cullen?" Bella asked me, with an air of mischievousness in her voice. The ease with which she was slipping into this playful, sexy vixen was just alluring! All I could do was nod weakly in response. "Perhaps it's time to cool you down, then." She exclaimed with a giggle as she splashed water at my face and swam away in a cascade of laughter. I could have reached her quicker had I not the uncomfortable stiffness between my legs to contend with, but the image of a very graceful Bella swimming through the water had me even harder than before. _How is that even possible?_ Another splash of water to my face, followed by Bella's joyous laughter, brought me firmer back to the reality that I wanted this woman right now with a thirst that far surpassed any bloodlust I had ever felt. I could beat this!

To return Bella's playfulness, I waited until she dove under water one more time (supposedly to hide from her husband with the perfect eyesight… silly woman) and took that opportunity to swim up right beside her. I caught her sight for just a moment, saw the wanton lust in her eyes, and allowed my lips to be drawn to hers underwater. The whole time I kept reminding myself that my delicate wife could not continue to kiss underwater like this for much longer, but Bella kept lengthening the embrace by pulling me closer. Eventually I had to pull her up to the surface of the water and stop the kiss myself.

"Ah, some things never change." I said to my love with a chuckle. "Luckily, I have made the wonderful decision to trust you on tonight's events and provide you the honeymoon that you deserve, my only love." Desire poured out of her eyes at those words and I knew the time was right.

"This is your honeymoon, too, Edward. I want you to enjoy yourself as much as I do."

I could only grin at that and say, "I think there's no chance of me not enjoying myself tonight, Bella." A grin that easily dazzled me spread across her face, but barely behind that I could see the desire that she had for tonight to continue into the bedroom _right now_.

It was time.

I lifted Bella's chin ever so slightly so that I could gaze even deeper into her eyes, almost as ochre as I'm sure mine were in the pale moonlight outside. At a volume that I knew would send goosebumps up her spine and down her arms, I softly whispered in her ear, "Are you ready for me to seduce you now, Mrs. Cullen?"

**A/N: Please read and review!**

**Chapter 3 is already on its way. I promise it will be up soon!**

**-EdwardIsMyMuse  
**


	3. Chapter 3 Candlelight

Chapter 3 (2 946 wds)

**A/N: Once again, thank-you for your words of encouragement! This is the lemony-iest chapter so far, so I hope you enjoy!**

**I'm thinking that this story will probably go to Chapter 5 right now, but I can be encouraged to take it further (beyond the wedding night) if you inspire me with a little review. Come on!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Bella's affirmative groan was the only invitation I needed to sweep her up into my arms and walk with her, cradled against my chest so tenderly, towards the house. Standing up and out of the water I couldn't help a long glance up and down Bella's naked body. My eyes feasted on the sight of her elegant shoulders, the soft swells of her breasts, the slight dip of her abdomen, and the soft mound of curls between her legs before glancing down, down, down at her long, sleek legs. Now that she was out of the water my senses were further assaulted by the primal, alluring scent of her arousal, no longer diluted by the salt water.

I looked up at Bella immediately, expecting a stern reaction to me ogling her naked body like that. Instead, I saw an anticipatory blush as her hands firmly planted themselves on my chest, her nails scraping down my torso. My only possible reaction was to walk towards the house even quicker.

Right outside the French doors to the white, gossamer bedroom I realize that all the lights are on in the house, full voltage. That won't do! It's hardly the romantic atmosphere my Bella deserves. "Bella, close your eyes for just one moment", I say, watching her squeeze her eyes together and exhale a breathy "If you say so. This better be worth it!"

"I will most certainly make this worth your while, Mrs. Cullen" I reply, sending the slightest quiver through her sensual body as I dash into the house. Before a full minute has past, I've plunged the house into darkness then brought the light back up slightly with exactly 68 vanilla-scented pillar candles methodically scattered around the bedroom. I follow the scent of vanilla, wax and creosote as it wafted out the bedroom doors and towards Bella.

Nestling myself behind my wife and wrapping my arms around her waist, I whispered "All ready for you now, Bella. Please open your eyes." I knew she would appreciate what I had done to ready the bedroom, but I didn't expect Bella's breath to catch in her throat and a warm tear to ease down her soft cheek. The soft glow of the candles was alluring, and the warm wind had picked up enough outside that it was gently pulling the sheer draperies out the door like billowing sails on the beach.

Bella turned to face me but stayed in my arms, looking up into my eyes with gratitude and adoration. This wonderful woman; how could I possibly deserve her? "You've gone and made this perfect, Edward. Thank-you so much" she said, barely above a whisper.

"No, my love", I replied with equal adoration. "The only thing perfect about tonight is that you're here with me." I paused quickly before adding one last time, "Promise me again, please, that you'll let me know if I'm hurting you at all?"

"I promise you that, and everything I have to give. Forever."

With that I swept Bella up into my arms again and joined our lips in a deeply passionate kiss. I could feel the scorching breath of her mouth searing down my throat, the fire of her bottom lip lightly sweeping the tip of my tongue, and her delicious hands securing themselves in the hair at my neck. Once again I found my hormonal desire rising to the surface of every pore of my body, and almost every corner of my mind sharply focused on giving my dear wife the honeymoon she properly deserved.

With my mind still very much focused on Bella's scorching hands at the nape of my neck, and her hot breath sending flames of sexual desire, a small corner of my mind focused on the departing thoughts I heard in my family's mind as Bella and I drove off following the wedding.

* * *

_Trust yourself, Edward. You know I'd tell you if you were going to go all vampy on Bella. She's my best friend, after all. _Yes, Alice. I was eternally grateful for your visions on days like this. I just hope she wasn't watching too closely now.

_Don't screw it up, Edward. I'm not ready to move just yet. _Typical Rose.

_We trust in you, son. You have proven your strength and love to Bella time and time again. Do not let your faith waiver now_. I would never know what I did to deserve such faith from my father. _We love you, Edward. And, we love Bella. You have no idea how happy we are for you now_. My mother's thoughts added her own loving perspective.

_Edward's gonna get some! Edward's gonna get some! Maybe now you'll get that hundred-year-old stick outta your ass, bro. _Thanks, Emmett. I know you mean well.

_Edward – this is an exercise of mind-over-matter. You can quell the vampiric urges and let your human urges – those of a loving, … er… excited husband – take over. You love Bella. I've never sense you truly lose control when with her. You can do this. Equally important, can I make a suggestion?_

I raised my eyebrow in Jasper's direction, with as much subtlety as was possible in the presence of my family. Do I really have a choice? Obviously not, as Jasper continued on.

_When it comes to lovemaking, I've found that it's best to focus on her pleasure first. _

Please, let me die of humiliation now!

_In humans, the female is much quicker to recover than the male after orgasm. For our type, recovery is almost instantaneous so that isn't the main concern. _

I looked down at my feet, hoping that I could mentally will myself to seep beneath the ground's surface, away from this humiliation. No such luck. I only hoped that Jasper didn't notice just how closely I was paying attention to his advice.

_In your case, I know you'll be pre-occupied with not losing control, as you're certain you will. But, you won't. You and I both know that Alice has seen that you won't._

I arched my eyebrow at Jasper again, hoping to get across that I was open to suggestions. He seemed to get it.

_My suggestion would be that you focus on Bella's pleasure first. Make sure the edge is taken off for her first, you know what I mean?, before you attempt penetration. If you try to charge forth with your own needs right off the bat, you'll both be so keyed up that you would risk hurting her. If you see that she releases first, you'll have more control over your own vampiric urges. _

_One more thing… _

Not done yet?

… _You may want to have her on top the first time. _I liked where this is going! _If you can allow her to have more physical control and go at her speed, you can focus your attention on channeling your excesses. Find an inanimate object to grab on to or bite. A pillow. The bedstead. Keep your arms away from Bella and let her set the pace. _

I shot a grateful smile at Jasper and joined my glowing wife in the car. The whole exchange had taken seconds, less time than she would ever notice.

* * *

Coming back to the present, I gently laid my wife down on the bed lightly like the most precious parcel in the world. Her hair was splayed across the pillows, little droplets of seawater turning the fabric translucent. The curves of her breast, her abdomen, her hips were accentuated by the excited rise and fall of her chest. Her legs were bent slightly to the side, allowing her scent to waft gently through the air, assaulting my senses and making me even more aroused.

"You are an absolute vision, Bella. All the love songs ever written could not do justice to the beauty you are tonight. I am more fortunate than I every imagined before this moment."

This time, though, she didn't blush. Her nipples tightened slightly in anticipation and a short wave of arousal rippled through her body, visibly making its way from head to toe. She let her gaze wander over my body quite thoroughly. "It turns out that I'm pretty fortunate myself" she said cheekily, eyeing my throbbing erection. I was then made even more aware that I was standing while I should be laying beside my wife. "Come lie by me, Edward."

My little temptress patted the bed beside her and I was nestled up beside her body before she could blink. As much as I wanted to cover her with my body, head to toe, and plunge deep into her depths, I was reminded of Jasper's words. "_My suggestion would be that you focus on Bella's pleasure first. Make sure the edge is taken off for her first…_"

I cleared my throat, a gesture that was unnecessary from a physiological perspective but very necessary to calm my nerves. "Bella," I started. "Nothing would please me more than to explore your body and show you all the ways that I can bring you pleasure."

Clearly, I meant this as a way to warm Bella of what was to come and to ask a subtle permission. Of course, no permission was necessary as her mouth gently fell open with surprise and her body went limp with arousal on the bed. I took that opportunity to cover my mouth with hers and gently let my chest and shoulders brush against hers as I pulled myself to her for a kiss.

Allowing myself to kiss my beautiful wife completely naked was like nothing I had ever imagined. I could better feel every sweet breath, every time her skin shimmered in anticipation, and every other subtle reaction to my adoring touches. I knew what I was doing, pulling her closer to my chest and allowing my hips to angle more towards hers with every kiss, was bringing her closer and closer to the state of arousal I was wanting. I let my hand gently cup the side of her neck as I peppered her cheek and ear with like, adoring kisses. I let my nose fill all my senses with the pure essence of Bella, ripe and aroused.

Once she started panting with true abandon, I let my lips leave her lips and face and travel their way down the front of her neck to her collar bone. I started at one shoulder and peppered her skin with light, dusting kisses all the way to the opposite shoulder. It was at that point that I felt her eager, erect nipple scraping against my chest. "Exquisite!!" I heard myself gasp without realizing it, before I sat back slightly to admire the sight beneath my body.

Bella looked back up at me with hooded eyes, spread out on the bed with a tempting body that just begged for more attention. As if the invitation of her body wasn't enough, she gasped out "Please, Edward!" with about as much premeditation as my earlier exclamation had. It seemed that we were both running on auto-pilot tonight, letting our desires take control for the first time.

With no further pause, I lowered my lips to her chest and trailed light kisses on the top of each breast. So perfect! So sweet! I knew that I was doing _something_ right, as Bella had her eyes tightly closed with her head thrown back. "Breathe, Bella" I had to remind her, causing her head to snap back and her eyes to dart back to me with a pleading stare. I gently cupped the side of her closest breast with my hand as I reached over her chest and allowed my tongue to slowly and gently circle her areola. Again, her head snapped back and a lustful moan escaped her lips. I was powerless to her desires as I continued to lavish attention on both her breasts with Bella's moans providing me encouragement to never end this adoration.

"Edward… it's too… much… I don't… know…. I….." Bella's breathy pleading filled my mind as I continued my adoration of her beautiful breasts.

"Tell me what you need, Bella. Anything you want is yours", I managed to explain through long licks and cool breaths against her nipples.

I don't think Bella's _mind_ knew what she wanted, but her body sure did as I noticed her legs twisting and rubbing together lower down on the bed. Bella had once mentioned to me that she hadn't much success with self-stimulation, so I rationed that she had not often achieved orgasm on her own. Did she _know_ now that what her body craved was that most perfect of climaxes? I would have to show her.

At that revelation, I lifted my mouth from Bella's chest and back to her mouth for a long, lingering kiss. As I let the tip of my tongue gently trace the contour of her bottom lip, I allowed my hand to trace its way down Bella's naked waist and towards her thigh for the first time. My lovely wife's breath hitched in her throat as I allowed my fingers to linger on the top of her thigh for just a moment before we made eye contact and I saw an eager, yet slight, nod in her eyes.

My mouth crashed back into hers with an eagerness that surprised even me, as my hand gently slid down her front to gently cup the soft mound between her legs. Closer than every to Bella's most sacred place, I could feel heat radiating from her body in the most delicious, tempting way every. Almost like molten lava, I could feel just the air coating my hand, making it ache for her. With another nod of permission from her eager eyes, I allowed my index finger to slip between her silken lips and into the folds of her arousal.

Almost immediately I was met with the swollen nub of her clitoris. Exerting the gentlest caress I felt Bella respond immediately with a uncontrolled buck against my hand. Again, I felt her nipples scrape against my chest and saw her face lower into the crook of my neck. Her face only buried itself deeper in my neck as I slowly, oh-so-very-slowly, circled her most sensitive nub with adoring strokes. Her groaning in my neck sent vibrations through my body, urging me on and reassuring me that I could bring this most perfect of pleasures to my wife tonight.

I played Bella's beautiful body like the most perfectly-tuned piano, reacting to her every groan and squirm with a responsive touch. As my hand made the lower-half of her body sing with the most beautiful music of erotic urgings, my mouth lavished her breasts, shoulders, neck, cheeks, eyes and mouth (oh yes, mouth!) with the most adoring kisses. The more aroused she became, the more unintelligible her sounds became. The more that happened, the more my erection strained into our marital nest.

I suddenly noticed that several things had changed. My Bella's body started to tense more than in had for the last half hour, and her back would arch off the bed in uncontrollable stretches. I was less aware of my painful erection and more aware of the proximity of her orgasm. At the same time, Bella's pants became less primal and more verbal. With an urgency I've never heard in her voice before, she half-screamed, half-moaned her pleads with me. "Edward… it's too much… I think… I don't know what you're doing to me…"

"Let yourself just feel, my love", I whispered into her ear, allowing two fingers to enter her most intimate spot and curl towards the ceiling in a movement I had seen many times in the minds of passing men. Her pelvis arched towards my hand again as I continued gentle strokes within her depth and rubbed her sensitive nub with the heel of my hand. "That's it, Bella. Let me show you everything I've wanted to for the last two years. Let me love your body the way you've deserved to be loved."

With that last adoration whispered in her ear, Bella came undone. I felt her walls clench possessively around my fingers while her nails scraped their way down my back. Her body shuttered beneath me as her throat moaned out the most satisfying sound. I let myself lean back enough to watch every inch of her body as it convulsed in what must have been the most intense orgasm of her life. As she rode the last waves of this pleasure, I nestled my face in her neck and whispered adoring encouragements into her hair.

Eventually she rode her orgasm out and collapsed back into the bed. I instantaneously collected her into my arms and inhaled every last breath of her scent drifting heavily through the room. She melted into my arms with a very, very satisfying sigh. After several minutes, and once her breath had come back closer to normal, she stretched up and looked at me with adoring eyes. Unfortunately, this new position caused her to brush up anew against my raging erection. As much as I wanted to bask in this moment, I knew that I wouldn't' be able to hold out much longer without my own release. I had satisfied Jasper's advice, but now I knew what I needed.

Bella's attention seemed to be in the same place as mine as she gave me the most seductive, wicked smile, glancing meaningfully down at my throbbing member and back to my face. "Now, that just won't do", she said with a wide, mischievous smirk on her face. "Why don't we see what we can do about you now, Mr. Cullen."

**A/N: Pleeeeeeeeease let me know how I am doing! I desperately crave your reviews! Click on the little green words below and tell me what you like, or what you'd like to see. **

**Notice how my turn-around-time on chapters is improving greatly? Chapter 4****th**** is already mapped out and will be posted shortly. Of course, I'll be more encouraged to finish quickly if I hear from you…. :D**

**-EdwardIsMyMuse**


End file.
